Bob l'éponge:La revanche de Plankton
by bart-simpson231
Summary: Plankton a volé un pâté de crabe, Bob pourra-t-il sauver la situation.
1. Un bon matin

Par une belle journée ensoleillée, Bob l'éponge se réveille.

- Encore une belle journée, un temps idéal pour jouer avec Patrick.

Alors Bob prend son déjeuner et nourrit Gary, son escargot pour rendre visite à Patrick.

- Ah que bonjour Bob, dit Patrick.

- Patrick, voudrais-tu jouer à embêter ce bon vieux calamar?

- Ah que oui.

- Parfait.

Alors Patrick et Bob s'amusèrent toute la matinée. Mais ils étaient tellement bruyants que Carlos cria : PATRICK, BOB, FERMEZ-LA, J'EN AI MAL À LA TÊTE. Et Bob tu devrais aller travailler.


	2. Le vol

Pendant ce temps au Crabe Croustillant, le capitaine Krabs tente désespérément d'attraper Plankton qui s'est emparé d'un pâté de crabe. Krabs saute sur les tables avec son gros filet, lance des cuillères à Plankton, ferme toutes les issues, mais Plankton sort avant la fermeture de la porte.

Pendant ce temps Bob marche vers le restaurant où il travaille, mais dès qu'il entre;

-Snif, Bob, Plankton nous a eu, snif, il a volé un pâté, snif, dit m. Krabs.

C'est à ce moment que Carlos fait irruption dans la pièce;

- Qu'est ce qui se passe m. Krabs?

- Plankton a volé un pâté, snif.

- Alors pourquoi on a pas de système d'alarme?

- Ça coûte trop cher.

- Mais ça serait pas un luxe.

Mais Bob dit : STOP, on doit faire appel à tout nos amis.

Alors Bob rendit visite à son amie Sandy. Mais il trouva un message à sa porte, il était écrit : Bob je ne peut pas te voir car je suis en hibernation.

Alors Bob se dit : Mais c'est pas grave je vais voir Patrick, lui il pourra m'aider.

Ah que bonjour Bob, dit Patrick, tu veux jouer avec moi.

Non, dit Bob, mais je voudrais que tu m'aide à m'infiltrer dans le resto de Plankton.

Alors si tu veux jouer à l'agent secret, tu peux être sûr que je répondrai; ah que oui.

D'accord.

Alors Bob se mit en chemin avec Patrick.


	3. L'infiltration

Ils avaient mis au point un plan. Un plan à toute épreuve : Bob allait entrer dans les conduits d'aération pour reprendre le pâté pendant que Carlos et le capitaine feraient le guet, Patrick, lui, tenterait de kidnapper Plankton. Alors il se mirent au travail.

Bob grimpa sur le toit et entra dans la bouche d'aération. En descendant dans le conduit, il trouva une grille d'où il vit Plankton analyser le pâté, mais il entendit cogner à la porte;

C'était Patrick! Il dit : Est-ce que je pourrais voir Plankton, Bob veut que je le kidnappe.

Ah eh bien je suis là.

Alors je vais t'attraper.

Patrick, NOOOOOOOON.

Bob avait dit les derniers mots, mais Patrick sortit un filet de pêche à la méduse et courut après Plankton. Celui-ci lança du sel dans les yeux de Patrick.

Aye, Ouye, ah que ça fait mal dit Patrick

Patrick, arrête.

Mais Patrick lança son filet dans les air, ce qui cassa la grille et fit tomber Bob.

Alors Plankton les jeta dehors.


	4. La grande offensive

Bob mit au point un autre plan. Ils allaient attaquer Plankton, annuler ses analyse et reprendre le pâté. Mais son erreur fut de nommé Patrick capitaine.

Alors ils défoncèrent la porte et attaquèrent Plankton. Mais Patrick, chargé d'annuler les analyse et de prendre le pâté, cliqua sur le bouton pour envoyer les analyse sur internet.

Patrick, NOOOOOOOOOON, dit Bob.

Mais c'est moi le capitaine.

Alors Bob se jeta sur l'ordinateur et cliqua sur le bouton rouge; Boum, tout le resto explosa, tout sauf le pâté.


	5. Nouveau plan

Bob mit au point un autre plan. Ils allaient attaquer Plankton, annuler ses analyse et reprendre le pâté. Mais son erreur fut de nommé Patrick capitaine.

Alors ils défoncèrent la porte et attaquèrent Plankton. Mais Patrick, chargé d'annuler les analyse et de prendre le pâté, cliqua sur le bouton pour envoyer les analyse sur internet.

Patrick, NOOOOOOOOOON, dit Bob.

Mais c'est moi le capitaine.

Alors Bob se jeta sur l'ordinateur et cliqua sur le bouton rouge; Boum, tout le resto explosa, tout sauf le pâté.


	6. Mission impossible

Bob cogna à la porte de Plankton. Quand celui-ci sortit dehors Bob vit ses amis descendre et voler le pâté. Ensuite il dit à Plankton : veux-tu jouer avec moi?

Non.

Pourquoi?

Non je veux pas.

Bob entraîna tout de même Plankton dehors pour le ramener une fois les autres sortis.

Espèces d'idiots, dit Plankton, j'avais volé deux pâtés alors je suis vainqueur, ahahahahahahahah.


	7. Plan infaillible

Leur nouveau plan était préparé. Ils feraient une entrée par effraction en pleine nuit et Bob affronterait Plankton pendant que les autres voleraient le pâté. Patrick, lui, détruirait pour de bon les analyse de Plankton.

C'est t'un plan infaillible qui est avec moi.

Moi.

Je ne veux pas mais je vais aider.

Ah que moi.


	8. Espionnage

Bob entra par le conduit et espionna Plankton qui réparait sa machine à analyses.

Mais Patrick tomba sur lui, le faisant ainsi tomber sur Plankton. Patrick, lui, tomba sur le bouton vert de l'ordinateur de Plankton.

Nooooooooon, pas le bouton anti-analyse, dit Plankton, tu effaces tout

Oups, dit Patrick.

Mais Bob se mit à lancer Plankton dans tout les sens et celui-ci lui donnait des coups dans les yeux. Mais Bob enferma Plankton dans sa machine. Alors le capitaine prit le pâté. Ensuite, en sortant, Bob dit : Pauvre Plankton. Mais il continuèrent leur route.


	9. Victoire

Après un long débat sur ce qu'il ferait de l'argent gagné ce mois ci, il achetèrent un système d'alarme.

Ouais, c'est pas du luxe.

Heureusement qu'on a encore du pognon.

Moi je vais nourrir Gary.

Bob, on va voir Sandy?

Non, elle hiberne.

Quoi, mais j'hiberne pas.

Sandy.

Ah que bonjour Sandy.

- Mais on fête pas notre victoire?


	10. Fin

Alors ça vous a plus, dit le pirate Patchy.

Si ça vous a plus, vous n'avez qu'a nous envoyer des reviews, dit Potty le perroquet.

Tu me pique mon texte, je vais t'étriper.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

FIN


End file.
